The dark side of Wade
by Reader101w
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a ten year old boy can come up with so much gadgets, even if he is a super genius? Wade has a secret which makes him both successful and self-loathing, something which he doesn't want others to find out about.


**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

The dark side of Wade**

Wade was in his room, working out some glitches in his computer system, when a soft beep announced an incoming call. Recognizing the caller, Wade switched on the secure communications and answered.

"Mr. Load, have you received the 'packages'?" a deep voice asked over the communications system.

"Yes sir," the young Afro-American boy told, "And I have to say, they look very promising, I can't wait to have them tested."

"Of course," the voice chuckled, "Our products are state of the art, and thanks to you we can short-cut the testing procedure significantly, leaving the opposition miles behind."

"I do what I can to help," Wade grinned, not the least because of the huge bonus that would hit his account in a few days, "By the way, have you received my ideas?"

"We have, and they look very promising," the voice said, "I see you have based some ideas on our 'centurion project'?"

"Yes," Wade admitted, "That had been a very interesting project, although I still wonder why you took the risk of having the villains get away with it."

"Either way, the system would have gotten its field test," the voice simply told, "Besides, if the system would have glitched, it would be better to lose a villain."

That brought Wade down to earth, "Yeah, about that, I've noticed some of the test objects have been getting more dangerous and more prone to malfunction; I even had to put in some last minute fixes with the last batch or things would have turned nasty."

"We take risks," the voice coolly said, "That's what gives us our edge. Besides, would you rather receive no more packages?"

"No," Wade submitted, "But… Do you really think the ends justify the means? I don't think Kim would agree with that."

"No names, 'test subject' is enough," the voice warned, "Names make things personal, and that is something you do not want in this business."

"To answer your question, yes; in this case, as in many, the goal justifies the means, in many ways," the voice continued, "The world is saved and research is significantly sped up. The risks are fully justified."

"And the money, of course," Wade said darkly, knowing he himself was far from immune to that.

"Of course," one thing Wade had learned over the years was that whoever was behind the voice was no hypocrite, "That is eventually our personal reason for doing this."

Wade was silent for a while; he knew that if Kim would ever find out, she would not approve, he wouldn't blame her for never wanted to deal with him again. Wade also knew that what he was doing was wrong, even with the best intentions – the paving of the road to hell and all – but he also felt greed within him wanting to continue; every time the greed won he felt part of his soul drowning in that darkness and yet he couldn't help it.

"If you have doubts, you can always quit," the voice said, the reasoning in the tone making Wade cringe; he was not forced, he voluntarily walked the way down, "If you feel you are getting too personal there is no shame in stopping."

"No," Wade said, "I can continue, just… how dangerous are the new test objects?"

"Not much more than usual. If it succeeds, we win millions, if it fails… that's why we don't get too personal."

Wade gulped, again wondering if the money was actually worth it, "I see, I'll make sure the products will be tested."

"Good, if you keep doing this great you might make it to become a billionaire before you turn eighteen," with that, the voice disconnected.

Wade took a deep breath to recompose and put up his best smile before he hit a different communication button, one that had a _KP_ logo.

It didn't take long before his call was answered, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade swallowed again, without showing of course, "I've got you some additional gadgets."

"Coolio," he heard a different voice a little away from the speaker, "New gadgets."

"You rock Wade," the female voice belonging to a redheaded teenager told, "Anything we have to watch out for?"

Wade hesitated for a moment; what was he doing? But then he continued, reminding himself that so far the gadgets had done their good work, even tough there had been some problems every now and then, which he rather not thought about.

"Let me tell you, first there is the new laser-lipstick…" As Wade talked on he heard the darkness inside him laugh cruelly.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little one-shot of a could have been scenario. I hope you liked it.


End file.
